Music Flashfics
by eskimobee
Summary: A series of drabble fics based on songs in my music flashback hour on twitter.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The first music flashback hour drabble fic. This is totally experimental, hopefully I can keep this up.

Disclaimer: I own none of these songs or anything at all... just the account.

####################

Empty Skies-Kosheen

####################

Casualty\Kirsty Clements

####################

The build-up to the song felt good, it made her feel strong. It was only a song, but she knew this was what she needed right now. She had to get away from it all.

She felt free. She looked around. The park was empty, apart from a few children on the other side with their parents.

The wall in the park was cold, but she didn't care. All she needed was this strength. The song made her feel powerful.

There was a bush covered in butterflies on the other side of the wall, the weather was warm, but it was just after a rain storm.

A rainbow was painted across the sky, the colours shining brightly.

Even here she was reminded of HIM. She felt she could go home now. Go home and face HIM.

She might cry, but he would bleed.

Silence was beautiful. She was free. She could leave.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: the second drabble fic from music flashback hour

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the account

####################

My Heart-Paramore

####################

Waterloo Road\Scout

####################

The guitar strummed out the chords. They were powerful. Beautiful. She could breathe easier.

The vocals came in.

She knew she needed to let him help her. This was her need. Phoenix.

She liked to sit blocking the world with the music. Sometimes, she would forget herself and sing along.

She would tell him today, at school. She knew he liked her, she'd been misled by Em.

Scout realised she loved Phoenix. She would tell him before she had to leave.

She was sure. Trudi had helped her understand the truth. She would listen to them both.

Confidence flowed through her.

The quietness of holidays had told her that. Everything always pointed to Phoenix. Em had tried to take them apart.

Finally, after so long of unhappiness, Scout saw the truth. Phoenix was everything. Em was manipulative. Trudi was a real friend.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is fun... I like drabble ficcing.

Disclaimer: nothing mine, but the account... and imagination

####################

Feel Good Inc.-Gorillaz

####################

Eastenders\Ben

####################

Dancing was his life. He always had so much fun at it. It wasn't exactly something he put out there, mostly because of his dad.

He just wanted his dad to be proud of him. That would never happen with dancing.

The room was empty, he could work. Practice. This routine, he had a solo. Practice made perfect.

His body was an instrument for the music. Lyrics didn't have to make sense. Rhythm was all that mattered

Few people knew how to get in here at night. Ben had started doing this a while back. It made people wonder how he got so good. A little B&E never hurt anyone.

He went into a complicated spin. '_Everybody here'_ Nailed it! He thought.

Here was his solo. The complicated looking steps, were actually quite easy.

The solo was a demonstration of why he lived for dancing.

This song had a stupid amount of laughing in Ben's opinion.

The music calmed and he felt the rhythm flow throughout his body. It was spine-tingling.

The beat came back in and there was quite a number of quick-steps.

there was a little repetition in the moves, but it still looked good.

The next chorus was done by a group of three girls, but he knew that one as well. There wasn't anyone here, so no-one would call him on it.

It involved a lot of clapping and half twists.

It was back to the group moves, for the finish. As one of the only boys in the dance group, he was centred in the finish. Of course, no-one else was here. No-one could see it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The first music flashback hour drabble fic. This is totally experimental, hopefully I can keep this up.

Disclaimer: I own none of these songs or anything at all... just the account.

####################

We are the Involuntary-Underoath

####################

Waterloo Road\OC

####################

Another stone flew through the air.

*smash*

Sets of running feet. A foot splashed into a puddle.

Off the curb across the ro- *bang*

A van.

Ambulance sirens.

Bright lights.

Hospital bed.

Alone.

Move far away. A new school. The new kid. Covered in cuts and bruises, arm in a cast. Dark hair. Dark make-up. Dark everything.

Everyone knows what you did.

You can't hide from them.

The packet of pills falls out of your pocket as someone bumps you in the corridor (deliberately or otherwise, you can't tell)

A hand grabs them from the floor.

A pair of eyes look at you. Judging.

You snatch the box back, stuffing it inside your pocket again.

Junkie.

The word echos through the corridor as if it were empty.

Silence falls as everyone stops and stares at you and the boy who'd picked your pills up.

You look around, raise a brow and back off. This kid isn't worth it.

But everyone is looking for a fight.

Lunch time you're on your own. The boy comes over to you, his 'gang' skulking behind him. He shoves you, you get up. The two of you are squaring up. You wink, and back off again.

He is confused. He follows you.

His pride is too much for you to bear. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Somehow you knew you'd end up back in the hospital. But it wasn't your fault this time.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: the fifth drabble fic from my music flashback hour

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the account

####################

You Should've Killed Me When You Had the Chance-A Day to Remember

####################

Doctor Who\River Song

####################

She would never be a puppet. Her life was her own. She would do what she wanted.

She was trained to kill the doctor, but she wouldn't. She knew who, what he was. She loved him.

Brainwashed.

It was just a word. She could control her own life.

Memory wipe.

She would remember. But she couldn't.

They were supposed to be her family. The people she grew up with.

But they weren't.

She could regenerate.

She was a new person. A new start.

Another escape.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Week one chapter six... going well so far. I swiftly changed it to just a Friday because I was out on Saturday, and I wouldn't have had the time or music library to have 366 days worth. I also didn't start on the first, so a weekly thing is a better call.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all... just the account.

####################

Save It for the Bedroom-You Me At Six

####################

Ashes to Ashes\Alex Drake\Gene Hunt

####################

_"Keep your hands to yourself, these lips belong to someone else._  
><em>And you know that you, you'll never get one in."<em>

Their eyes had met across the room. It was a total cliché. But the flirting began. First the eyes. Then he came over to her.

Always good to have them chasing you.

She felt another set of eyes on her. Boring through her skull. Why did he always watch?

_"Another night and another girl"_

He could just about keep himself walking up to the smarmy git chatting Alex up in the bar. She laughed. He was another 'funny guy'.

His vision was swiftly blocked by glitter, sequins and a more than ample bosom.

_"So who's keeping score,_  
><em>On who is a whore.<em>  
><em>With you by my side,<em>  
><em>That look in your eye.<em>  
><em>I hope you know."<em>

Their eyes met briefly, as she took her new companion upstairs. He looked away. He needed to forget again. His new companion was throwing herself at him. He just wasn't in the mood.

She told her companion to leave. She'd had enough of him. He'd gotten really drunk. He was all over her.

_"Go home and wash your jeans, 'cause there's dirt on the knees,"_

She was alone again. It always ended this way. The last half of a bottle of wine sat on her table. She lifted a glass, intending to pour herself a glass, but put it back, deciding she would just have to wash it in the morning.

_"Je-jealously doesn't sit with me."_

He got to the door, and leant against the wall. Taking a few deep breaths, he knocked on the door.

There was still a few mouthfuls of wine left in the bottle. She opened the door, saying "come to finish it off?" Gene.

_"So who's keeping score,_  
><em>On who is a whore.<em>  
><em>With you by my side,<em>  
><em>That look your eye.<em>  
><em>I hope you know."<em>

Their lips danced a vicious tango. His hand scraped through her curls.

_"You whore."_

Shoes. Clothes. All strewn about Alex's apartment.

_"We're saving it for the, save it for the bedroom"_

And the empty wine bottle lay on the bedroom floor.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Only 5 after this...yay. Such a challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all... except the account... and imaginaaaaation

####################

Angel-Quest Project ft. Sian Evans

####################

The Mentalist\Patrick

####################

_She'd always loved the piano. _When she'd play, their daughter would be spellbound. It was the best way to get her to sleep. There were a few recordings of her playing. He'd locked them in a box so he wouldn't listen to them.

He wouldn't remember.

Not that he'd forgotten. But it was the piano that cut deeply. The recordings wouldn't be enough.

She'd always been embarrassed when he'd put them on, he almost could see her blushing face as his hands would glance over the box he'd put them in. She would always ask his opinion on her playing, he would always shower her with compliments. Her blushes would continue and she would make weak denials.

He knew her talent. He thought it was better than his observational skills. She would say he was bringing money into the family, he would say she was the one with more life skills.

She was his angel. Now a real angel...


End file.
